forever_charmedfandomcom-20200213-history
Premonition
Premonition is the ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. This power is highly desirable, since it often helps a witch evade dangerous situations. It is one of the most helpful defensive powers that a witch can possess. Receving Premonitions 'Psychometry' Usually in the early stages of Premonition, most users receive their visions by touching objects or people related to the Premonition by way of Psychometry. As their power grows, users get visions out of the blue, and are able to look into the future, present, or past by will alone. On rare occasions a user may choose to touch an objects or a person to get a vision by will: Kyra, a demonic seer, has been known to do this. If the psychic energy in an area is strong enough, a psychic will get a vision without touching anything, even if their power hasn't evolved yet. 'Visions' Usually, in the early stages, most users can only see what is taking place. As their power grows, users develop the ability to experience aspects of their premonitions allowing them to hear what is taking place within the environment of their visions and to feel the emotions of the victims in their premonitions. Phoebe can sometimes feel the emotions of the victims in her premonitions, for example, she once felt the the emotions of an elderly woman being killed. Over the years Melinda and P.J's premonition power has grown to where they can hear what people are saying and what they are feeling. 'Calling for Premonition' Users can train themselves to call for premonitions. Phoebe learned to do this less than a year after gaining this power. She was able to call a vision to her using Piper's plane ticket, allowing her to see Piper missing her plane. Before, this didn't always work, proven on multiple occasions. However, her power grew stronger when Prue's "spirit" arrived back on Earth, Phoebe can now look into the future, present or past at will. Also, demonic seers can call premonitions on will, everytime, and they can always see what future will be if the present situation continues. Branches of Premonition *'Precognition'~ to see the future *'Retrocognition~' to see the past *'Clairvoyance~' to see the present Sharing Visions and Psychic Echos Two psychics can share visions with each other by holding hands, palm to palm. They can also create Psychic Link with each other, either purposefully or accidentally. This was demonstrated by Bo Lightfeather, who accidentally created a psychic bond with Phoebe. With him stuck in a time loop, Phoebe received the same injuries he sustained at the time. Phoebe can share her premonitions, and received premonitions, with other psychics. She also once developed a psychic link with a Succubus, though it's unclear how she connected. The Seer was able to send Phoebe a premonition from the Underworld. Phoebe was also able to share the vision shared with her by Kyra, with an Elder. List of Users See Also *Astral Premonition *Intuition Category:Powers Category:Passive Power Category:Supportive Power Category:Warren Power Category:Charmed One Power Category:Premonition